Casi Me Rendí
by MaruHanning
Summary: ¡No Idiota! -Grito Jessica antes de dispararle justo en el corazon.Todo lo demas sucedio en camara lenta, hasta que escuche el sonido de otro disparo y un grito ahogado, ahi todo se fue a negro /posible mini-fic depende de sus reviews :


**Disclaimer: Aunque daría mi alma por qué Edward fuera mío, no es así :( solo la trama es mía**

* * *

_Casi me Rendí_

Llevaba dos semanas sin saber de mi novio Edward quien desapareció el día de nuestro aniversario numero dos como novios, por un momento llegue a pensar que me estaba engañando, pero luego deseche esa idea, Edward era incapaz de hacerle algo así a alguien además si así fuera, su familia estaría enterada y no estarían tan o más desesperados que yo buscando a su hijo, hermano y cuñado.

Ese día prometió irme a recoger al trabajo que tenía en la tienda de los Newton después del instituto para llevarme a su casa ya que obviamente Alice me tenía una trampa para prepararme para mi cita de aniversario que no tenía ni idea donde era. El caso es que, jamás apareció, me sentía destrozada como alguien con el podría haber olvidado el día mas importante de nuestras vidas.

Como dije antes, pensé que me estaba engañando con otra hasta que recibí la llamada desesperada de Esme, mi suegra, preguntándome si estaba con Edward ya que después de que había ido a dejar su volvo plateado a casa para salir a caminar un rato no había vuelto a aparecer.

Desde ese momento no había dormido ni una miserable noche, aunque mi madre me rogaba que lo hiciera, que mi padre se haría cargo al ser el jefe de policía, que no me preocupara que ya lo encontrarían no podía. Pasaban los días y ya casi estaba perdiendo la esperanza de encontrarlo, por lo menos con vida.

¿Sera un pesadilla? Quizás estoy en coma y no me he dado cuenta y todo esto es un maldito sueño.

Veo mi reflejo en el espejo, veo el rostro de un fantasma traicionado y cansado de luchar. ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué no yo? ¿Por qué esto? Preguntas que golpean mi mente cada cinco segundos, preguntas que espero encontrar respuesta pronto.

Pero ya habían pasado dos semanas y nada. Ya estaba cansada de ver la ineptitud de la policía y aunque mi padre fuera el jefe sabía que no le agradaba mucho Edward y no estaba realizando todo su esfuerzo.

Decidí que era hora de salir a buscarlo por mí misma, después de esto si no aparecía me daría por vencida y trataría de rehacer mi vida, cosa que veo muy poco probable.

Tome las llaves de mi monovolumen y salí pitando de mi casa, estaba lloviendo a cantaros, pero no me importo, tenía que encontrar al amor de mi vida. Necesitaba saber que estaba bien para poder seguir viviendo.

No me había fijado, pero se me había olvidad ponerle gasolina a mi camioneta por lo que pronto me quede varada y tuve que seguir a pie pero no me importo. Recorrí todo el pueblo de Forks y nada, no había señales de él.

El frio me estaba calando los huesos asique decidí tocar a alguna puerta y pedir alguna chaqueta para continuar mi búsqueda. Toque y toque la única maldita casa que había ahí y nada. Después de tanto tocar la puerta se abrió sola y rechino así como en las películas de terror donde la chica rubia y tonta –yo no soy rubia ni tonta, algo torpe en el sentido de coordinación, pero eso es otra historia –entra a una zona prohibida y aunque todas las cosas le indican que hay que salir corriendo de allí, ella sigue adelante.

La casa era algo vieja y no parecía estar habitada hace ya mucho tiempo, pero se encontraba en buen estado por lo que me derrumbe en uno de los sillones de la salita de estar.

¿En que estaba pensando? Era obvio que no lo iba a encontrar nunca, menos yo sola. Se me había acabado la fe, se me escapo el amor de mi vida de las manos, se me agotaba toda la fuerza para seguir luchando un día mas. Casi me rendí hasta que pensé en él, en su rostro, su voz, su personalidad, en la nana que compuso para mí.

En ese instante sentí uno golpes y unos gritos que venían desde el sótano, dude un momento en bajar, pero lo gritos eran desgarradores y aunque estaban cansados se notaba que esa persona se encontraba desesperado.

-¿Hay alguien ahí? –grite hacia la puerta del sótano. ¡Grande Bella! Si se escuchan gritos es obvio que hay alguien ahí.

-¿Bella? –dijo la voz desesperada. ¿Cómo diablos sabia mi nombre? -¿Bella eres tú?

-¿Quién eres y como sabes mi nombre? –pregunte

-¡Oh Bella! Mi amor, mi vida, soy yo –y ahí todo hizo click en mi mente, no me había fijado en lo aterciopelada que era esa voz. Era mi vida, mi héroe, mi príncipe, mi amor, mi Edward.

-¡Dios Edward! –grite bajando las escaleras rápidamente empujando la puerta con todas mis fuerzas.

Ahí sentí sus helados brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, esos brazos musculosos que me brindaban miles de corrientes eléctricas y millones de mariposas en el estomago.

A pesar de que estaba completamente sucio, con sus ropas rasgadas y con golpes en su rostro seguía pareciendo el dios griego que ocupaba mi mente y mi corazón.

-Bella –susurro con tranquilidad –pensé que jamás volvería a verte amor mío

-Yo también lo pensé Edward, me estaba dando por vencida, casi me rendí hasta que pensé en ti –admití con lágrimas de felicidad en mi rostro –Pero ¿Cómo sucedió todo esto amor? ¿Quién te hizo esto?

-Creo que yo puedo responder eso –dijo un voz femenina que conocía bastante bien. Era Jessica Stanley, mi primera amiga del instituto y enemiga desde que me puse de novia con Edward –Eddy, lindo te dije que si no le decías de lo nuestro esto iba a acabar así –dijo con un tono sensual en su voz

-¿Lo nuestro? ¿De qué está hablando Edward? –pregunte al parecer nuestro reencuentro perfecto ya no era tan perfecto.

-No te molestes Eddy, yo le digo y luego nos dejara tranquila. Lo que pasa tonta Bella es que Edward y yo nos amamos y la prueba de este amor viene en camino, en ocho meses mas –dijo acariciando su vientre.

-¿Qué? –susurre, no podía cree lo que escuchaba, Edward era incapaz de hacerme algo así ¿o no? –Edward dime por favor que todo lo que dice ella es mentira

-Bella, te juro por lo más sagrado que tengo y eso eres tú, que todo lo que ella dice es mentira si quieres cuando nazca ese bebe me hago el test de ADN, pero te ruego que me creas –me imploro, no sabía que creer, Jessica sonaba muy convincente en lo que decía, pero la mirada torturada de Edward me decía otra cosa, no sabía que creer.

-Edward, no tienes que negar lo nuestro solo porque eres increíblemente bueno y no quieres hacer sufrir a la mosquita muerta –rio Jessica –Mira para que me crees Isabella tengo algo para ti –dicho esto saco un papel del bolsillo de su pantalón y me lo entrego. Era una foto de Edward, desnudo.

-¿Qué significa esto Edward? –Exigí tirándole la foto en la cara -¿No que todo era mentira? –grite yéndome antes de que pudiera contestarme, con lagrimas en los ojos. Mi corazón estaba tan destrozado que no me di cuenta que alguien venia bajando las escaleras hasta que choque con ese desconocido.

-Lo siento –susurre antes de seguir mi camino.

-Espera Bella –grito Mike –no me digas que te creíste todo lo que dijo Jessica

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Mike? ¿Tú que tienes que ver con todo esto? –pregunte extrañada.

-Bajemos, quiero que tu y Edward descubran quien es Jessica Stanley –anuncio mientras me agarraba del brazo y me llevaba arrastras de nuevo al sótano.

Ahí vi sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas, opacados por la tristeza. Me miraba con profundidad, casi diciéndome que por favor le creyera, que él no había hecho nada.

-Jessica, deja de mentir –grito Mike haciendo que la aludida se sobresaltara ya que no se había percatado de nuestra entrada.

-¿Mike? ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto Jessica algo nerviosa

-Es hora de que Edward y Bella sepan de tu engaño –aclaro Mike

-¿Engaño? ¿De qué hablas Mike? –pregunte ahora en shock.

-Sucede que ese niño que lleva dentro no es de Edward, Bella. Ese niño va a tener apellido Newton, no Cullen –dijo Mike mirándome arrepentido, como si todo fuera su culpa.

-¡No idiota! –grito Jessica antes de dispararle justo en el corazón.

El resto sucedió en cámara lenta, lo que me dio tiempo para reflexionar en todo lo que había pasado antes de sentir otro disparo y el grito ahogado de Edward. Y todo se fue a negro.

Mi Edward era inocente y yo lo había juzgado injustamente. Seguramente ahora no querría saber más de mil por el resto de su vida, obvio yo había desconfiado de su palabra.

Sentí un desconsolado llanto a mi lado, un llanto que nunca había escuchado, pero que reconocí enseguida.

-No llores mi vida –susurre abriendo lentamente mis ojos antes de que fueran cegados por una luz blanca.

-¡Oh por Dios! Bella, estas bien –sollozo Edward

-Por supuesto que estoy bien tontito, pero ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –pregunte, yo no había confiado en el, ¿Por qué seguía aquí conmigo cuando no lo merecía?

-¿Quieres que me valla? –pregunto con tristeza

-¡No! –Grite –Por supuesto que no quiero eso, te he extrañado mucho estas dos semanas amor

-Y yo este mes –dijo mientras tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos y me daba un tierno beso en los labios

-¿Mes? –pregunte incrédula

-Sí, llevas un mes en coma amor mío, pensé que jamás despertarías –susurro.

-¡Vaya! ¿Y te quedaste aquí conmigo? –pregunte con una sonrisa en mi rostro. -¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿No estás molesto por no haber confiado en ti?

-No molesto, en un principio me dolió mucho el hecho, pero este mes me puse a pensar que si la situación hubiera sido a la invertida probablemente yo también habría desconfiado de ti –admitió con tristeza, no sé si porque le dolía el hecho de no confiar en él o porque el probablemente también habría desconfiado de mi

-¿Te propongo algo? ¿Por qué mejor no hacemos como si nada paso y volvemos al día de nuestro aniversario? –propuse con una sonrisa, con la esperanza de que por fin dejáramos atrás toda esta maldita experiencia

-Me parece bien –sonrió y ahora su felicidad llego a sus ojos y no solo eso, también había un amor infinito en ellos, un amor que me pertenecía a mí, solo a mi

-Te amo Edward –susurre

-Te amo Bella –respondió dándome un hermoso beso, el beso que no había recibido hace un mes y dos semanas.

* * *

**Qué lindo! Se me ocurrió mientras me quedaba dormida. Escribir este shoot me llevara un reto de parte de mi madre pero vale la pena**

**¿Qué habrá pasado con Jessica? Si les gusta este shoot quizás se convierta en un mini-fic pero ustedes tienen que pedírmelo a través de un review**

**Espero este fin de semana poder subir el cuarto capitulo de Glee Al Estilo Twilight.**

**Un beso**

**Maru Cullen.**


End file.
